Solo tu
by Arashi Sorata
Summary: Kamui tiene una linda novia, que a su vez tiene un lindo hermano ¿qué puede resultar de eso?... YAOI


**Solo tú**

By Arashi Sorata

**Aclaración. **Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen al grupo CLAMP. Los fines de ésta historia son de entretenimiento y no de lucro

_Se trata de una historia ""Yaoi"" (chico x chico) si no eres adepto al tema por favor no lo leas, gracias!_

**Parejas**: Fuuma x Kamui

**Advertencia: **Contenido Sexual

- Diálogos -

_Pensamientos_

El sol de esa mañana estaba más resplandecinte que de costumbre, considerando que se encontraban en pleno otoño, las hojas de los árboles forraban el patio de la escuela y aunque era aquella época del año, el aire no se sentía frío. Bajo la sombra de un gran árbol se encontraba un chico, leyendo tranquilamente un libro, el cual lo tenía muy entretenido, pues hasta el momento nadie lo había perturbado, ni siquiera un par de compañeros que se encontraban jugando con un balón de fútbol

- ¡Hola! - se escuchó la voz de una chica, sacando al muchacho de su lectura, el cual volteó hacia arriba, encontrándose con el dulce rostro de la persona que le llamaba, y que a la vez le sonreía ampliamente

- Hola Kotori - contestó tranquilo, colocando un separador en el libro y dejándolo junto a él, mientras que la chica se sentó al otro lado

- ¿Qué tal tus clases? - preguntó interesada, acercándose un poco más a él

- Bien - respondió tranquilo, con un poco de indiferencia, pero ella no dejaba de sonreír, permitiéndose regalarle un beso en la mejilla

- Tengo otra clase, nos vamos juntos ¿de acuerdo? - a su petición él solo respondió asintiendo con la cabeza, entonces ella se puso de pie y se marchó para dejarlo nuevamente, él la siguió un poco con la mirada y cuando se aleja de su vista vuelve la mirada al frente, notando la presencia de alguien frente a él, un chico alto y serio, que mantenía su mirada fija en él

- Fuuma - susurró suavemente, desviando la mirada unos momentos, pero al volverla al punto anterior, el otro chico ya no se encontraba ahí. Se trataba de Fuuma, el hermano mayor de su novia, la chica que acababa de marcharse, Kotori, a quien quería mucho, sin embargo no estaba enamorado de ella.

Al terminarse las clases, como casi cada día, Kotori esperaba a su novio, Kamui, afuera de su salón de clases, ya que él salía siempre después que ella. Al sonar la última campana, el resto de la escuela abandona las aulas, incluyendo el salón de Kamui, que al salir encuentra a su novia esperándolo afuera

- ¿Nos vamos? - preguntó dulcemente y al recibir respuesta afirmativa, se acercó a él para tomarlo del brazo y ambos comezaron a caminar, saliendo de la escuela y dirigiéndose a casa de la chica, que vivía sola con su hermano mayor. El camino no era largo, así que llegan pronto, y aunque no habían hablado en todo el recorrido, no había sido un silencio incómodo - Pasa por favor - dice amablemente al abrir la puerta, él duda un poco pero acepta pasar, las luces se encontraban apagadas, por lo que notan que Fuuma aún no había llegado - Parece que estamos solos - dijo ella, acercándose lentamente a su novio, con intención de besarlo, pero él da un discreto paso hacia atrás

- Tengo sed - comentó enseguida, ella abandona su sonrisa y se aleja hacia la cocina, Kamui suspira profundo y busca sentarse en algún sillón de la sala. Momentos después, Kotori regresa con el vaso de agua y lo entrega a su novio

- ¿Sabes Kamui? he estado pensando y... - nerviosa hace una pequeña pausa, poniéndose roja - Tu y yo, ya tenemos saliendo un par de meses y creo... que puede ser hora de... - armándose de valor, intenta concluír su frase, pero entonces su teléfono celular comienza a sonar - Permíteme - sacando el aparato de su bolsa, Kotori se aleja de su novio para atender la llamada. Nuevamente el suspira, sintiéndose aliviado

- ¿Será que ella quiere...? - poniéndose más rojo que la chica, Kamui despeja sus ideas moviendo la cabeza. Y momentos después la chica regresa, mostrándose un poco molesta

- Perdóname Kamui, necesito recoger unas cosas ¿no importa que te quedes aquí? - comentó apenada

- No salgas sola, voy contigo - respondió enseguida

- Es muy cerca de aquí, no tardo - contestó rápidamente, comenzando a alejarse hacia la puerta, desapareciendo tras ella

- Ni modo - suspiró, reclinándose hacia atrás en el sillón y cerrando sus ojos, perdiendo por breves segundos toda conciencia. Al abrirlos, frente a él estaba Fuuma, que acababa de llegar, el hermano de su novia no le miraba, dejaba sus cosas en la sala

- ¿Y Kotori? - preguntó al fin, pero aún sin mirar a Kamui

- Salió por algo - respondió amable, pero serio. Y sin notar la pequeña sonrisa en labios de su cuñado, agacha la mirada

- _Perfecto -_ sin importarle que su hermana pudiera llegar, y para sorpresa de Kamui, Fuuma se acerca a él, colocándose al frente suyo, Kamui siente su presencia y mira hacia arriba, notando en los labios del chico, una sonrisa provocativa, que lo hace sonrojar - Eres tan hermoso - afirma con deseo, estirando su mano hacia la pálida mejilla, dejando a Kamui con los ojos abiertos ampliamente y bastante confundido

- ¿Pero que...? - sin darle tiempo a reclamos, se agacha hacia él y lame sus labios, dejándolo perturbado. Alejándose después de él. Dejándolo mudo y con cosquillas en los labios

- ¡Hola hermano! - saludo Kotori al entrar, no muchos segundos después de que su hermano se alejara de su novio

- Hola - saludo amable, acercándose a la chica para besar su mejilla - Los dejo solos - dice antes de comenzar a marcharse

- Espera hermano - al oír a la chica, Fuuma voltea hacia ella - ¿Podrías prepararnos té? es que lo haces muy bueno - pide la chica amablemente. El no contesta de momento, pero después sonríe

- Claro - responde al fin, marchándose hacia la cocina. Kotori voltea hacia donde está su novio, pero Kamui continuaba sin entender que había sucedido momentos atrás.

Cuando el té se encuentra listo, Fuuma regresa a la sala con dos tazas, dejándolas frente a los dos chicos, su hermana le agradece pero Kamui aún estaba confundido, evitando mirarlo. Después él se aleja dejándolos solos. Kotori y Kamui bebían tranquilamente su té, mientras la chica hablaba de como le había ido en la escuela ese día y aunque parecía que la oía, Kamui no estaba realmente muy atento a lo que la chica decía...

Al abrir los ojos, una sensación extraña le invadía el cuerpo, sentía mareo y un fuerte dolor de cabeza, sus ojos se sentían pesados y aunque estaban abiertos, veía borroso a su alrededor. De pronto un reconocido aroma lo hace reaccionar, era el de un perfume. A su alrededor las cosas comenzaban a tomar forma, se encontraba en una habitación, asustado mira a todos lados, dándose cuenta que aún estaba en la casa de su novia, pero en un cuarto donde no había entrado; queriendo moverse, se da cuenta que sus manos estaban atadas sobre su cabeza y sus piernas separadas, amarrada cada una

- _¿Dónde estoy?_ - se preguntó confundido, encontrando después la respuesta que buscaba, al ver cerca de él a Fuuma, el hermano de su novia, y a su alrededor cosas que podrían ser de él - ¡Suéltame! - grita enfadado, recibiendo solo una sonrisa

- No tienes idea de cuanto te deseo - afirmó determinante, acercándose después hacia su presa, a quien le roba un beso en los labios, pero Kamui le rechaza, moviendo su cabeza con dureza - No te resistas - dijo con malicia, subiéndose a la cama donde lo tenía atado, buscando saciarse de nuevo con los labios del chico, pero él se resistía, moviendo la cabeza, sin embargo aquel reto solo incrementa el deseo de Fuuma, que le sujeta el rostro por el mentón con una mano, y al fin le roba el ansiado beso, obligándole a abrir los labios e invadirle con la lengua, lentamente, degustando con paciencia. Mientras que su mano derecha baja lentamente por el costado de su cuerpo, hasta posesionarse de su cintura, pegándolo a su cuerpo - Serás mío - sentenció al dejar sus labios, levantándose levemente para desabotonar la camisa del uniforme

- No... no por favor - suplicó Kamui, pero en lugar de obedecer, Fuuma sonrió, dejando al descubierto el blanco pecho, haciendo uso de su lengua para disfrutar del manjar que tenía frente a él, lamiendo cada centímetro de piel, con sus manos comienza a desabrocharle los pantalones, mientras lo tortura con su lengua, disfrutando con ella de los erguidos pezones, sujetándolos suavemente con los dientes, moviendo su lengua en círculos - Ugh - obligándose a no sentir placer, Kamui jadeaba ahogado, cerrando los ojos, sintiendo el dulce placer del juego de Fuuma, pero por instinto trataba de resistirse, arqueando el cuerpo

- Sabes que no lo podrás evitar - sentenció nuevamente, bajando de un solo movimiento los pantalones hasta sus rodillas, sujetando el miembro de su cuñado con dos dedos, comenzando a moverlos de abajo hacia arriba. El rostro completo de Kamui se tiñe de rojo

- Basta - suplicó otra vez, pero con el mismo resultado. La sonrisa en el rostro de Fuuma le dio a entender que así sería

- Te lo he dicho, serás mío - cansado de torturar los pezones de Kamui, que ya se encontraban irritados y con marcas de saliva en ellos, decide atender otra parte de su cuerpo, bajando con besos por su pecho, delineando perfectamente el camino hacia el abdomen, sin dejarlo esperando por algo mejor, pues su lengua no tarda en buscar el sabor de su miembro, lamiendo el tronco lentamente, partiendo desde los testículos, que no quedaron sin atención inmediata

- Ngh... no Fuuma... detente - la lengua diestra de su cuñado continúa con su cometido, disfrutando de aquel miembro cada vez más duro, al que no pasa por alto en procurar el placer de cada centímetro, subiendo hasta la punta con su lengua, usando el extremo de ésta para estimularlo, pasándola lentamente, después rápida, causándole el derrame de algunas gotas pre orgasmo - ¡Aah! No... det... ¡Ngh! - ahogando un gemido, siente como su miembro invade la boca de Fuuma, que comienza a penetrarse así mismo con el miembro de Kamui, descendiendo rápido y sujetando con dos de sus dedos la base del miembro, apretándola ligeramente. Kamui no lo puede evitar y comienza a gemir, sintiendo placer - ¡Aaah! Fuu... Fuuma ¡aahh! - al estar atado, no le queda más que retorcerse, arqueando la espalda y apretando con fuerza sus manos sobre la soga. El aludido acelera el ritmo, sintiendo que pronto el miembro colapsará, por lo que lo saca de su boca y entonces éste explota, lanzando brotes de placer que terminan estrellándose en el vientre de su cuñado

- Aún no termina - dijo Fuuma al ver que Kamui intentaba relajarse respirando profundo. Su cuñado le miro con odio firmemente - No me mires así, esto te gustará más - sonriendo otra vez, se levanta de la cama y ante los ojos de Kamui se desviste, dejando al descubierto su perfecto cuerpo desnudo, que incluso Kamui no podía negar que lo deseaba, Fuuma se da cuenta y sonríe

- ¿Por qué haces esto? - preguntó con tristeza Kamui, pero no recibió respuesta verbal, simplemente Fuuma volvió a la cama, a apoderarse de los deliciosos labios de su cuñado, que ésta vez pone menos resistencia. Y entonces, sin esperar más tiempo, la mano derecha del más alto baja hasta sus caderas, sujetándolas con fuerza, pero el pantalón en las rodillas de Kamui no le era de ayuda, por lo que decide desamarrar uno de sus pies, Kamui intenta darle una patada, pero Fuuma consigue ser más rápido y de un solo movimiento, baja el pantalón de esa parte hasta sacarlo. La pierna suelta del chico, la eleva lo más que puede y comienza a lamerla, desde la pantorrilla hasta los glúteos, buscando con la lengua la preciada entrada al paraíso - No, eso no - suplicó otra vez, con nefastos resultados, pues la lengua de Fuuma no era la única que buscaba algo, su dedo índice decide hacerle compañía, adentrándose más de lo que ella puede - ¡Detente! - gritó desesperado, jalando las sogas que le sujetaban las manos, sintiéndose la cama mover

- Relájate - respondió su cuñado, desquitándose por la interrupción, decide castigarlo con otros dos compañeros, haciendo que el cuerpo de Kamui se tense y comience a temblar, mientras él comienza a moverlos, los tres dedos le invadían, provocándole dolor

- No... no - sabía que sus súplicas eran en vano, pero no podía dejar de decirlas, estaba asustado, jamás había hecho cosas así con nadie y además el ver actuar así a su cuñado le resultaba muy extraño

- Calma, lo disfrutarás - con sonrisa maliciosa, saca los tres dedos y le dobla la pierna hacia su pecho, logrando acomodarse mejor. Su miembro se encontraba listo, así que no se hace esperar, sujetándolo con una mano comienza a introducirlo en Kamui, cuyos ojos se abren completamente al sentirlo dentro, jalando con más fuerza las sogas en sus manos

- ¡Aargg! no... duele... duele - se quejaba desesperado, sintiendo ardor en su entrada cuando ésta se dilataba cada vez más. Fuuma sonríe y se sale lentamente, haciendo que su presa se relaje unos momentos, pero sin darle mucho tiempo, lo penetra de nuevo, hasta el fondo, haciéndolo gritar de nuevo. Y entonces comienza con sus embestidas, sujetándole la rodilla haciendo presión hacia el frente, empujándose con fuerza - ¡Ha! Ha!... ¡Haa! - aunque lo intentaba, no podía hacer disminuir el dolor con solo apretar las manos contra sus ataduras - ¡Haa! Ya no ¡aaah! - aún sin hacerlo sentir placer, sale de él unos momentos antes de colapsar, y ante la sorpresa de Kamui, le quita la soga del otro pie, quitándole después el resto del pantalón

- Date la vuelta - ordena con firmeza, pero Kamui se niega, entonces no tiene más remedio que hacerlo él, tomándolo de la cintura y girándolo con fuerza, logrando que a la vez se hinque, entonces lo sujeta de las caderas y vuelve a penetrarlo, ésta vez con fuerza, llegando hasta el punto más placentero, aumentando la velocidad y a su vez el dolor se incrementa, su cuñado no podía siquiera mantener los ojos abiertos. Y aunque detestaba admitirlo, comenzaba a sentir placer, el miembro de Fuuma entraba y salía con más facilidad que antes - Delicioso - haciendo movimientos con sus caderas al tiempo que guiaba rítmicamente el movimiento de las caderas de Kamui, Fuuma se inclina hacia él y comienza a mordisquearle la oreja

- ¡Haaa! haaa! - Dejando de pedir que se detenga, Kamui se deja abrazar por el placer, apretando las sogas en sus manos y moviendo por sí solo sus caderas, por lo que Fuuma quita una de sus manos al ya no verlo tan necesario, y mejor busca el miembro de Kamui, que como suponía, había vuelto a despertar. Ahora el placer era inmenso, ambos gemían locamente, Kamui con dolor y placer, Fuuma con placer y felicidad, ahora sí su cuñado se entregaba a él por completo

- ¡Aaaahhh! - gimen los dos con fuerza al sentir el orgasmo, haciendo explotar la semilla del placer, Fuuma dentro de Kamui y éste sobre las sábanas de la cama, rendidos ambos caen en la cama, Fuuma sobre la espalda de Kamui, besándole el cuello lentamente, buscando calmar sus respiraciones.

Lentamente Kamui abre sus ojos, sintiendo aún sobre su espalda el cuerpo de Fuuma, completamente sonrojado intenta levantarse pero al parecer el chico estaba dormido por lo que le resulta imposible hacerlo, sin embargo al realizar el movimiento, Fuuma despierta

- Estuviste excelente - alabó Fuuma a un callado y sonrojado Kamui, después se baja de su cuerpo y comienza a vestirse, cuando termina, se acerca de nuevo al chico y lo desata por completo, pero Kamui se queda acostado sobre la cama, sin decir nada, sin importarle que salvo la camisa, se encontraba desnudo - ¿Kamui? -

- ¿Por qué me hiciste esto? - preguntó suavemente, sintiéndose muy avergonzado y triste. Fuuma sonríe y se acerca a él, colocando sus labios cerca de su oreja

- Porque te amo - contestó cínicamente, besándole sobre los cabellos. Los ojos de Kamui se abrieron cuales platos y aún acostado, levantó un poco el pecho de la cama y giró su cabeza hacia Fuuma que le sonreía ampliamente - Vístete, la dosis en el té de mi hermana fueron mayores pero está por despertar - dijo antes de marcharse de la habitación, dejando muy confundido a Kamui

- _¿Me ama?_ - se preguntó sorprendido, asomando después en sus labios, una tenue sonrisa

Al día siguiente en la escuela, al concluir con las clases, como casi cada día, Kotori espera a Kamui afuera de su salón, cuando da la última campanada, los alumnos salen de las aulas, incluyendo a Kamui, que al ver a la chica enseguida se dirige hacia ella

- ¿Nos vamos? - preguntó él enseguida, causándole sorpresa a ella, que no tardó en asomar una gran sonrisa

- Si - respondió feliz, tomando a su novio del brazo

Durante el trayecto de la escuela a la casa de la chica, como siempre, Kotori se encargaba de adornar el silencio con su voz, mientras que más distraído que de costumbre, Kamui fingía prestar atención. Cuando llegan por fin a la morada, ésta vez Fuuma se encontraba en casa y los recibe al llegar, la chica se sorprende de ver a su hermano ahí

- Hermano, llegaste temprano - comentó asombrada, y él le sonrió amablemente

- Llegué temprano para preparar el té - respondió mirando a Kamui, cuyas mejillas se tiñeron pronto de rojo, y después sonrió malicioso

- Excelente, gracias hermano - dijo la chica emocionada, esperando por el delicioso manjar

Momentos después, la chica dormía plácidamente en uno de los sillones de la sala, mientras en la habitación de su hermano, por segunda, pero no por última vez, su novio se entregaba a su hermano, sabiendo que no solamente Fuuma estaba enamorado de él, sino que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos. Sin embargo, ante los ojos de Kotori y los demás, no eran más que simples amigos

FIN

Hola, a pesar de mi nick, jamás había escrito una historia que tuviera que ver con X de Clamp, cuya pareja favorita es Arashi y Sorata (obviamente), pero al tratarse de Yaoi, pues escogí ésta pareja, gracias a la sabía decisión de Lulú. Gracias que lo leyeron, aunque tal vez no les haya gustado el final, la verdad es que quedó como quise, hace mucho que no hacía un final tan obvio y convencional, no esperando que lo comprendan, adiós!


End file.
